peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Anhrefn
' Yr Anhrefn', also known simply as Anhrefn, were an influential Welsh punk rock group of the 1980s and 1990s. Anhrefn (Welsh for "Disorder") formed in 1982, and initially sang only in Welsh. The band were not supported by Welsh language media, except for the S4C programme Fideo 9, and bassist Rhys Mwyn became known as an outspoken critic of the Welsh pop industry. Mwyn (born Gareth Rhys Thomas) set up his own Recordiau Anhrefn label in 1983, helping to promote like-minded Welsh bands as well as their own music. The band played up to 300 gigs a year at their peak, and were featured on Channel 4 TV show The Tube in 1987, although they were largely ignored by the British music weeklies. Original members Hefin Huws and Dewi Gwyn left the band in the late 1980s and were replaced by Dylan Hughes (formerly of Y Cyrff and Sion Jones (formerly of Maffia Mr Huws). The band made their first English language recording in 1990, on a single with Pauline Murray, and also collaborated with Margi Clarke (they released a cover of Cole Porter's "Anything Goes" as a single). In 1995 the band released Hen Wlad fy Mamau - Land of My Mothers, before splitting up. Super Furry Animals drummer Dafydd Ieuan was also in Yr Anhrefn for a time, playing on their 1993 Peel session. Links To Peel In 1985, Rhys Mwyn, the bassist of Anhrefn put out a compilation album called Cam O'r Tywyllwch which featured Anhrefn, Datblygu, Cyrff, Tynal Tywyll and Elfyn Presli. As part of the 'promotion' he went to London with a plastic bag full of albums and spent the day going round NME, Sounds and other music weeklies and at the end of the day he went over to BBC Radio One to see John Peel. In an interview with Isaac Hunt, Rhys mentioned: http://www.link2wales.co.uk/biogs/anhrefn.htm "I was told that John was in a wine bar around the corner; as I entered the bar and caught Peel's eye he greeted me with 'You're not a mugger I hope,' which kind of says a lot about him. I explained about the compilation of new 'underground' Welsh-language acts and a couple of days later he played Rhywle Yn Moscow by Anhrefn, which at the time felt like we'd actually made it!" The band were championed by Peel and recorded three sessions for his show; Peel even travelled to Wales to see the band perform. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1986-07-22. Broadcast: 04 August 1986. Repeated: 20 August 1986, 22 December 1986 *Action Man / Dawns Y Duwiau / Defaid / Nefoedd Un 2. Recorded: 1989-08-08. Broadcast: 11 September 1989. Repeated: 12 October 1989 *Rude Boys / Crafwr / Bach By Ben / Gwesty Cymru 3. Recorded: 1993-04-13. Broadcast: 21 May 1993. Repeated: 16 October 1993 *Clutter From The Gutter / Am Unwaith Yn Dy Fywyd (For Once In Your Life) / Sut Fedrwch Chi Anghofio (How Can You Forget) / Croeso I Gymru (Welcome To Wales) Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ;1985 * 02 October 1985: Rhywle Yn Moscow (v/a LP - Cam O'r Tywyllwch) Anhrefn ;1987 * 26 June 1987 (Radio Bremen): Pres Am Gi (album - Defaid, Skateboards A Wellies) Workers Playtime * 20 July 1987: Menthyg Wal (LP - Defaid, Skateboards A Wellies) Workers Playtime * 04 August 1987: Pres Am Gi (LP - Defaid, Skateboards A Wellies) Workers Playtime * 19 August 1987: Cornel (LP - Defaid, Skateboards A Wellies) Workers Playtime ;1988 *24 August 1988: Be Nesa 89 (7" - Be Nesa 89 / Bach Dy Ben) Anhrefn *25 August 1988 (BBC World Service): Be Nesa 89 (7" - Be Nesa 89 / Bach Dy Ben) Anhrefn *14 September 1988: Be Nesa 89 (7" - Be Nesa 89 / Bach Dy Ben) Recordiau Anhrefn ;1989 *27 February 1989: Meddwl Ar Gau (album - Bwrw Cwrw) Workers Playtime *28 February 1989 (Radio Bremen): Gwylio Mrs Jones (album - Bwrw Cwrw) Workers Playtime *22 March 1989: Crafwr (album - Bwrw Cwrw) Workers Playtime *22 May 1989: Hawaii U2/3UP (album - Bwrw Cwrw) Workers Playtime *06 June 1989 (Radio Bremen): Y Freuddwyd (album - Bwrw Cwrw) Workers Playtime *13 July 1989: 'Edrych Ar Y Rude Boys (An Old Classic) (split LP with Last Rough Cause-Soft Lights & Loud Guitars (Part Two))' (Released Emotions) *18 July 1989 (Radio Bremen) (& Mad Professor): Bach Dy Ben (v/a album - "Tell Me You Love Me" A Compilation Of Dance, Pop & Soul) Umbrella *07 August 1989 (BBC World Service): Edrych Ar Y Rude Boys (An Old Classic) LP with Last Rough Cause - Soft Lights & Loud Guitars (Part Two) Released Emotions * 12 August 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 112 (BFBS): 'Edrych Ar Y Rude Boys (An Old Classic) (split LP with Last Rough Cause)' (Released Emotions) ;1991 *18 August 1991: Rhedeg I Paris (album - Dragons Revenge) Crai *01 September 1991: Molly Melys (album - Dragons Revenge) Crai *08 September 1991: 'Duw Y Dyn Eira (CD-Dragon's Revenge - Dial y Ddraig)' (Probe Plus) *12 October 1991: 'Chwarae Soldiwrs (LP-Dragons Revenge)' (Probe Plus) *24 November 1991: Unknown (LP-Dragons Revenge)' (Crai / Probe Plus) *07 December 1991: Bank Robber (LP – The Clash Tribute: The Never Ending Story (Part 1)) Released Emotions *22 December 1991: Bank Robber (LP – The Clash Tribute: The Never Ending Story (Part 1)) Released Emotions *27 December 1991 (BFBS): Bank Robber (LP – The Clash Tribute: The Never Ending Story (Part 1)) Released Emotions *29 December 1991: Unknown ;1996 * 08 July 1996: Rude Boys (session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) ;2000 *24 October 2000: Defaid (Sheep) (Peel Session) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Rhys Mwyn Website Category:Artists Category:Record Labels